Survive Drabbles
by Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon
Summary: Primer fic en nuestro idioma de esta serie!Noveno Drabble! ?xLuna!Soft Yuri [Shonen ai, Hetero, Shojo ai, de TODO] reviews seran agradecidos X3 pidan parejitas. Noveno Drabble Up! Soft Yuri!
1. Recuerdo: Kaoru&Louis

Un pequeño Drabble Shonen ai! Primer fic en español!!!

Es un ligero KaoruxLouis, ubicado después de ver el episodio 23 XDU

"Mujan Wakusei Survive no me pertenece… si no... Howard y Kaoru serian Yaoi!!! XDDDD

_Probablemente, inconscientemente, yo solté su mano…_

Esa noche llore por ti…

No lo había hecho cuando te fuiste

Entonces, por que ahora?...

Sus ojos se posaron en la fogata que vigilaba desde hace rato, recordando las suaves facciones de su ex-compañero, su risa armoniosa, su cabello y ojos que le daban aires inocentes y de gran tranquilidad que ahora necesitaba tanto, en medio de aquella tormenta de emociones que le consumían…

Vuelve por favor

Necesito que digas mi nombre

Deseo alcanzarte con cada

Célula de mi ser

Ahora lo entendía, y era tan tarde, mucho tiempo tardo en ver la verdad. Que triste, que tonto, que frió…. No era la tormenta, ni era la carencia de calor, era la soledad y lo roto del corazón. Que infantil y estupido era el orgullo y tan ciegos los celos que jamás le dejaron notar como aquellos ojos azul agua le miraban tan fijamente y le seguían en cada movimiento. Jamás fue competencia ni rivalidad lo que el otro deseaba, solo demostrar que le merecía. Nunca fue compañerismo ni el sacrificio por un amigo

Era la muerte por un amor

Por eso soltaste mi mano

Por eso sonreíste

Por que salvarías

Y yo….

….

…

Te amaría por siempre…

------

**Espacio de reflexiones NO culturales e ilógicas de AzkaChan:**

Gracias pro leer, y mas a los que dejan review. Pondré una serie de drabbles… bueno, si es que la gente lee y/o veo reviews XDU si no, ni caso tiene Habrá de las parejas que me gustan, desde Shonen ai, Hetero, Shoujo ai hasta Yuri y Yaoi

Gracias por leer! n.n


	2. Mariposa: Kaoru&Luna

Jajajaja seee todos quieren ver un KaoruxLuna! Contestación de reviews al final del capitulo X3 como ya dije, son cortos . por que tengo muchas cosas que hacer y una historia Yaoi de Naruto que avanzar XDU

------------------------------------------------------------

Hacia mucho, le helaba la piel y el alma también. Sentía que el recuerdo le hundía y le reclamaba, casi empujándolo a la muerte… Fácil pudo haberse suicidado en aquella Isla, fingir que había sido asesinado por algún animal o haber caído de lo alto… Entonces, por que no hacerlo?...

-"Kaoru! Bienvenido! Que bueno que regresaste"- Recordó esa suave sonrisa, esos ojos parecidos a aquellos que una vez envidio, que lo salvaron y ahora lo arrojaban a la muerte…

Miro al cielo, viendo el poderoso astro que después de días, se dejaba ver entre las nubes de tormenta y desesperanza. Daba la fe para seguir adelante, con el solo hecho de estar ahí, de brillar en lo alto del cielo, justo como ella lo hacia ahora para con él. Su sonrisa, sus palabras, su optimismo, que lo aceptara totalmente y le sonriera con una ternura que derretía su gélida mascara, haciéndolo sonreír de apoco a el también.

Tomo el animal que había cazado y se encamino hacia el refugio, mirando por última vez la Luna, que de nuevo era ocultada por las nubes. Anhelaba abrazarla contra si, besarle suavemente el rostro y oírla decir con su sonrisa infantil "me hace cosquillas" para así acariciar su cabello pelinaranja

_Eres la mariposa más pequeña_

_La que nadie mira_

_Ni se parara a observar_

_La que lleva en ella la esperanza_

_Y mi amor_

En menos de lo que pensó, ya se hallaba a si mismo entrando al refugio, donde como siempre, estaba Luna esperándole, y solo ella. Era muy noche

-Kaoru, bienvenido n.n- Se levanto y se le acercó, sacudiéndole un poco la nieve- ya es muy tarde. Que te retraso tanto? –le miro fijamente, con la luz del fuego delineando su piel, su figura , haciéndola ver mas bonita aun para los ojos de Kaoru- Ah, veo que cazaste algo! Que bueno, necesitábamos esto! Muchas gracias. No se que haríamos sin ti n.n nos haz ayudado tanto…

Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa y la miro a los ojos, dejándola sorprendida, apareciendo un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Siempre pensó que Kaoru eras atractivo… Jamás pensó que llegaría a serlo tanto…. Un momento! Estaba acercándose a ella? Cada vez estaba mas cerca y la ponía nerviosa, causando que los colores se le subieran hasta las orejas!

-Gracias por esperarme, Luna…-le susurro suavemente y tan cerca que desde otro ángulo parecería que la esta besando, o al menos eso le parecía a Chako y Howard que miraban felices y ligeramente sonrojados la escena

-S-si... de nada, Kaoru… -apenas dijo, con un hilo de voz, sintiendo como él se erguía y se alejaba de ella, sintiendo algo de frustración y tristeza

-Por cierto, Luna…-le escucho hablar a sus espaldas, volteando rápidamente con un ligero "Si Kao--" que fue cortado por un rápido beso en la boca, causando un mayor sonrojo, si era posible y otra de esas sexys sonrisas del chico- Te vez bonita- Sonrió por ultima vez y siguió su camino al interior del lugar, dejando a Luna feliz, nerviosa, y muy, muy sonrojada.

_Déjame amarte_

_Pequeña mariposa_

…

_-------_

**Espacio de reflexiones NO culturales e ilógicas de AzkaChan:**

Juaz juaz, petición cumplida!! Se me ocurrió de repente XDU ahm, ahm… haber ahora si, los reviews, jejeje

**BrunoProg64: **Jajaja, se, por algo lo tome para hacer Yaoi X3U adoro ese genero… agradezco mucho tu review, me inspira a seguir n.n

**AlexChanKikumaru:** jajaja X3 aquí ya! Lo prometido y cumplido! Ustedes pidan X3 esperó llene vuestra expectativa


	3. Encontrando: HowardxMenori

Aquí vengo a la carga con otro onee-shoot!! Contestando a los pedidos, jajaja XD En fin, espero sea de su agrado y recuerden: Más review, Más escritora feliz XD

Disclaimer: Mujin Wakusei Survive **_NO_** me pertenece

_**---000---**_

_Encuéntrame cuando los demás no me buscan…_

_Escóndeme cuando todos me anhelan…_

_Y ámame cuando todos me abandonen…_

_Es cuando mas te necesito_

El día parecía algo triste. La lluvia no paraba de caer, pero no por eso, debían abandonar los deberes. Había que traer comida para todos o las reservas comenzarían a acabarse…

-Ah, que mal día... quedémonos a descansar!-sugirió el perezoso de Howard que obviamente quería evitar su obligación de ir a cazar

-Howard, debemos ir a cazar la comida del día de hoy y las frutas ya comienzan a acabarse, debemos ir- dijo en tono de total autoridad Menori. Nada raro en ella…

-No es necesario que vayan….-interrumpió en la platica el moreno que ya estaba listo para partir…- yo iré a cazar y a recolectar alguna fruta…

-No, Kaoru, mira la lluvia, es peligroso que salgas en estas condiciones…-Dijo Luna, bastante preocupada y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, mirando directamente al chico que no tardo en desviar la mirada, ocultando ese rubor que lo invadía por dentro

-Anda Kaoru, te estaremos esperando aquí! Más te vale traer suficiente-La actitud arrogante de Howard término por hacer enfurecer a la peliazul que ya se lo tenía guardado de días atrás, explotando y sacando su estrés de una vez…

-No le estés diciendo esas cosas!! Debería darte vergüenza!! Eres el mas inútil de todos!! Haz algo productivo y se tú el que salga por la comida!!! Al menos haz valida tu existencia!!- Desconocía por que había dicho eso. Ahora se arrepentía. Se le había ido de más y ahora todos en general le miraban de forma rara… Pero nada comparado al rubio que parecía en shock con esas palabra y a punto de… llorar?-… Howard… yo…-Intento acercarse… Solo encontró rechazo y alejamiento de parte de él que no tardo en gritarle un " BIEN, IRE YO!!!" partiendo de ahí con arco y flecha en mano y tratando de ocultar una tristeza que fue captada por la chica…

_Siempre enraizado en lo profundo de su mente…_

_El sufrimiento oculto bajo arrogancia y vanidad…_

_Siempre buscando hacer nada más que recordar y auto lastimarse…_

_-CALLATE!! Mocoso arrogante, te odio!!! Te odio!!! No quiero verte, nunca, nunca quiero verte!! No entiendes? No vales nada, te detesto! Fue tu culpa, es tu culpa, mocoso mimado! Te crees la gran cosa por que con tu vida se fue la suya!! Crees que eres especial? Eso te dice papá para ocultar que también te odia! –Aquel chico de cabello café y ojos verdes, tan parecido a su padre, no dejaba de gritarle y de apuntarle, arrinconándolo en una esquina de la biblioteca de la mansión…_

_-He…Hermano…?-susurraba el pequeño Howard, con lagrimas en los ojos, horrorizado de ver a lo que era antes, su amable hermano, gritándole y apuntándolo acusadoramente_

_-ALMENOS HAZ VALIDA TU EXISTENCIA!!!!-le dio un golpe con el puño y se fue de ahí…Y ya no le vio… tubo problemas con su padre por su culpa… El hermano mayor se marcho de casa y el quedo como el "hijo único"…_

-CALLATE!!!- Se recargo en un árbol, tratando de regular su respiración, sintiendo la lluvia y sus lágrimas empaparle el rostro-Ah… estupido recuerdo….- se dijo a si mismo y siguió caminando… hacia donde? Quien sabe, no sabia ni le importaba saber, solo quería alejarse. Su usual vanidad ni existía en esos momentos. Traía sus zapatos llenos de lodo, su ropa mojada y sucia, pero no importaba, solo seguía caminando, hasta tropezarse, caer, llenarse de tierra y volver a andar su camino…

Mientras tanto, Menori no paraba de buscar a Howard, realmente se sentía terrible. Pese a las replicas de los demás, salio disparada tras él … contrariamente a lo que parecía, el rubio era muy rápido y la dejo atrás fácilmente… Además, parecía ignorar sus gritos… Estaba por desistir… Pero…. Recordó la tristeza… tan parecida a la suya… Alguien que era tan contrario a ella… Ahora parecía tener algo en común…

El tan buscado chico se refugio en una pequeña cueva, algo escondida y muy bien protegida de la lluvia. Ni idea de cuanto tiempo paso… Vio a su buscadora pasar y no la llamo; carecía de ganas de hablarle…. Así se quedo un poco hasta que escucho el grito de ella y salio rápidamente, sintiendo su corazón oprimirse de culpa.

Corrió en dirección al grito, topándose con su compañera a punto de caer al vacío. No lo pensó, simplemente se lanzo a ayudarla, la sujeto y tiro de ella lo mejor que pudo, desgraciadamente, el suelo le desfavoreció y resbaló, cayendo junto con ella, ambos la vacío, con la muerte segura… de no ser por que alcanzo a tomarse de una roca y sostener a la otra por la muñeca

-Howard…-susurro sorprendida al ver al otro sostener su peso y el de él mismo….- Suéltame, Howard, si no lo haces, ambos caeremos y moriremos. Suelta le agarre!-ordeno de nuevo

-No te…cansas de… ordenar?... Ya cállate, Menori…-Le costaba hablar y sostenerse a la vez… Para que mentir? Llego a plantearse la idea de dejarla caer para salvarse….

"_-Mamá murió el día que tu naciste!! Murió por tu culpa-!!_

-N…no… ahora no…-musito, confundiendo a la violinista que volvió a decir "suéltame!" en un intento por que se salvase su…. Amigo o compañero?- Que no seas necia!...De ninguna manera te soltare!!

-Ho-Howard…-Se sonrojo bastante… Se veía tan… fuerte y valiente… lastima que duraría tan poco el gusto, al ojiazul se le acababan las fuerzas y esta vez, si caerían hasta morir…

"_-Al menos haz valida tu existencia!!!-"_

-Yo… La… Haré… valida…-Con un gran esfuerzo y fuerza, subió lo suficiente la muñeca de Menori para que esta lograra sujetarse de una raíz que sobresalía. Él ya no pudo sostenerse mas y pensó que hasta ahí llegaría… se equivoco, esta vez fue ella quien tomo su mano y le sujeto. Entre ambos se sujetaron, apoyaron y salieron de ahí…

-…Yo…-Lo miro a través de esa muy reducida fogata que acababan de hacer, sonrojándose un poco al verlo tan serio… Se veía realmente atractivo de esa manera- Lamento lo que te dije… estaba estresada y….-lo miro y esa mirada la callo abrupta y silenciosamente…. Estaba ahí de nuevo, la mirada vacía y triste del chico, sin rastros de lo que antes era la vanidad…

-No importa es la verdad… yo... se que…. Mi existencia es invalida… yo… solo soy…- cerro los ojos y recordó las palabras de Menori, las de su hermano mayor que ya nunca volvería a ver ni a ser mencionado…

-Howard… por… que?... Que… te pasa?... -se acerco a el, sentándose a su lado y mirándolo fijamente. Le fue devuelto el gesto y aquellos ojos azules se posaron en los suyos, sonrojándola.

-Yo…. Al nacer yo, mi madre sufrió una hemorragia durante el parto. Era débil, delicada de salud, por lo tanto murió pese a los intentos de mantenerla viva… Mi padre decía que yo era un regalo, que era "especial" y por ser tan "especial" mi madre dio su vida por la mía… Que por eso yo tenía el cabello y ojos de ella…..-suspiro y vio la fogata, agregándole un poco de madera- Mi hermano mayor…. Era amable y bueno… pero al parecer era mentira ya que en verdad me odiaba… y un día me lo dijo… que me odiaba… que yo la había matado, que era mi culpa... y que mi existencia carecía de valor…

-…Que cruel… -vio como el otro parecía temblar…. Seria el frió o el dolor de los recuerdos?... Sin importarle mucho eso, se pego a el y recargo su cabeza en el hombro del rubio que se sonrojo de golpe. La hallaba linda y muy imperativa… pero la parecer, también tenia su lado… calido….- Mi madre también murió y mi padre fue duro conmigo, obligándome a no llorar por eso…. Pero... la verdad… yo… la… extraño tanto… su sonrisa y… su amabilidad…-las lagrimas se arremolinaron en su rostro y comenzaron a fluir aun cuando ella quisiera que no fuese así.

-Si…-una lagrima-… te… -dos y tres lagrimas…-…comprendo…-La abrazo contra si, compartiendo las lagrimas, montones de ellas que salían de sus ojos perdidos en algún punto de la fogata, sacando la tristeza y el dolor…

_Siempre estaba hasta el fondo de mi mente…_

_Sin nadie quien pudiera ver o entrar…_

_Pero ya estas aquí y ni idea de por que…_

_Ni como es que…_

_Sabes decir lo exacto…_

_En el momento correcto…_

Era todo lo que querían, necesitaban y lo que hubiesen deseado tener. Ese momento, esa calidez y aquellas lágrimas de los dos. Pasaron los segundos, minutos y horas. La lluvia paro afuera pero en sus ojos continuo hasta saciarse y sentirse tranquilos y relajados, en ese abrazo tan alejando en sus cuerpos y tan profundo en sus almas….

-Gracias… Por encontrarme…-le dijo al oído. Ella levanto su rostro, confundida por el agradecimiento, recibiendo la sonrisa más honesta y seductora que Howard alguna vez regalara.

La tomo de las mejillas y le beso rápida y suavemente en los labios, para escasos segundos luego, de nuevo unirse en una caricia de ambas bocas inexpertas y solitarias. Al separarse, se sonrieron mutuamente y volvieron a su abrazo. Ya habría tiempo para explicar el retraso. Ese momento era suyo…

"_Gracias por encontrarme…"_

_Menori – Howard_

_**-000-**_

**Espacio de reflexiones NO culturales e ilógicas de AzkaChan:**

Que les ha parecido? Bueno? Malo? Se me ha ocurrido escuchando "everything you want" de "Vertical Horizont". Haber si les gusta XD Se me fue como agua, ni cuenta me di. Generalmente me cuesta llegar a3 hojas y este llego a 4… mmm… prometo escribir ese Yaoi, le traigo ganas, ju ju ju. A continuación, la respuesta a los reviews

**AlexChanKikumaruXD**: Ah, gracias! Gracias!! Me haces feliz, jajaja. Parejita?... uhm… Chingo con…. Con alguien, jajajaja XD see no debería dar ideas, mi chibi se enojara pero bueno, ando hasta el gorro de cosas y no podré hacerlo yo. Podrías hacerlo tu? Onegaiiiii

**Kinnita**: ju ju ju. Si, también ansió un Kaoru&Howard. Puse este primero por consideración a los que les gusta lo heterosexual. El próximo es ese tan pedido Yaoi. Y bueno, no me considero poeta…. La demás gente me considera así XDU Todo lo escrito aquí es totalmente mío, excepto los personajes. La trama, poesía, diálogos, etc, etc es de mi invenció n.n

**neon-san** Jajaja gracias por dejar review. Te digo lo mismo que a Kinnita. El próximo es KaoruxHoward, descuiden XD

**Eddel:** Mira que tu también pediste un HowardxMenori y cumpli, ju ju ju X3 descuida, respeto lo heterosexual, es hermoso también! Tu pide parejas XD

Gracias por los reviews! Recuerden, dejen su review con opinión y pedido n.n


	4. Dia Libre: Yaoi

Weno, Wujin Makusai Survive no me pertenece. Aquí esta una petición hecha n.n espero sea de su agrado. Trae contenido sexual. Es un Drabble MUY corto XD

_**--0--**_

Cuanto tiempo llevarían haciendo eso? Bueno, no importaba mucho la verdad, era su día libre… y los meses en ese lugar se iban volando y a la vez, con una gran lentitud. Le miro y sonrió de lado. Se posiciono sobre ese antojable cuerpo y beso los labios de la persona amada. Bajo sus manos a través del cuerpo, acariciando el pecho, arrancando suaves suspiros. Fue mas abajo donde acaricio y arranco un suave gemido, seguido de uno lleno de placer al ir introduciendo sus dedos y moviéndolos de adentro hacia fuera. Le amaba y le deseaba. Quería poseerle todo y que poseyera todo de si

-Mn... Kaoru…. Entra…mn…- le dijo al oído, provocándolo, hesitándolo. Entro con cuidado, como solía hacerlo.

Al principio eran torpes, sin experiencia ni idea de que hacer. Con el tiempo fueron aprendiendo y tomándole maña, aprendiendo más y más o simplemente, parándose a recordar algunas cosas que habían leído, escuchado o aprendido en la escuela.

-ooohhh!! Kaoru!!- gimió con fuerza al igual que el. El vaivén de sus caderas de sincronizaba. Entraba y salía con rapidez y fuerza. No quería que terminara pero todo tenía un fin y este llego, dejando a los amantes exhaustos. Se abrazaron y se besaron con ternura.- Te amo… Kaoru- le acaricio esos lacios y sedosos cabellos cafés

Le encantaba oírle decir eso. Sentía que ese amor le despejaba y limpiaba su corazón sucio, lleno de culpa por lo de su ex compañero…. Le miro fijamente, perdiéndose en esas pupilas, sonriendo suavemente

-y yo a ti… Howard…-jugueteó con los rubios cabellos y los acaricio hasta que el ojitos de aceituna se quedo dormido tranquilamente, abrazado a su cuerpo. Le abrazo por los hombros y beso su frente, sonriendo, lleno de felicidad. Esa si era una buena forma de aprovechar los días libres….

**Espacio de reflexiones NO culturales e ilógicas de AzkaChan:**

Juaz Juaz. Aquí esta lo que pedían. Es lo que se me ha ocurrido. En fin, espero les de el ancho XDU Recuerden dejar reviews con pedido, comentario o alguna otra cosa X3 Hasta la próxima, gracias por leer n.n


	5. Frio: Yaoi

Hola, aquí esta un drabble de un pedido. Este tarde en ponerlo por que estaba basado en episodios futuros. Mujin Wakusei lo veo en Internet así que ya los tenía desde antes mucho antes, pero no quería echarles a perder las cosas En fin

Mujin Wakusei Survive NO me pertenece

_Me hubiera gustado decirte al menos, por última vez_

"_Te amo"_

Se sentía algo patético, ahí, calmando sus instintos carnales, pensando en esa cabecita rubia. Enserio le extrañaba. Le había llamado la atención desde la primera vez. Ahora yacía en un sueño profundo y eterno. Nunca más le vería. No podrían estar juntos

Que cruel era la muerte y que frío el dolor de su herida. Lloro amargamente, alejado y escondido de todos. Le quería, le amaba y era correspondido. Recuerda haberse perdido junto a él más de una vez. Jugando algo de adultos, tocándose la piel, gimiendo entre besos y caricias, recordando la sensación de entrar y poseerle, de sentirlo solo para si, la sensación de amor y deseo fundidos en uno solo…

Su mano se vio manchada por aquel espeso y blanco líquido. Sintió tanto frío… Miro las estrellas del cielo y dejo su tristeza fluir. No tenia caso sobrevivir en aquel lugar, pero solo por él seguiría intentándolo

_Que desatenta la vida y que malvada la piedad al abandonarnos_

-Howard…- susurro, limpiándose las lagrimas- solo por ti, seguiré viviendo, aunque me duela tanto…-apretó su mano contra su pecho, sintiendo ese desgarramiento en el alma- que…. frío…. –se dejo caer de lado, recostándose- que frío tengo... Howard….- se abrazo a si mismo, intentando recordar como el y su rubio lo hacían, a escondidas, con amor oculto…. –tengo… tanto frío.. Howard…-su voz temblaba y se quebraba a cada palabra, llorando de nuevo – no… me dejes… solo…

Recordó cuando le contó de lo solitario que estaba, del frío que le daba la soledad. Su cara triste, su sonrojo al ser acariciada sus mejillas, sus lagrimas, su llanto, su abrazo, su primer beso….

-Me da frío... la soledad, Howard….Tengo tanto… frío….-cerro sus ojos, quedándose dormido, deseando despertar ante los gritos y altanerías de su tan mencionado amor, para luego, perderse por ahí y amarse con tranquilidad

_Que fría es mi vida_

_Por tu muerte…_

**Espacio de reflexiones NO culturales e ilógicas de AzkaChan:**

Bueno, esta basado por los episodios 42 y 43 de la serie. Me ha dejado fría. Yo esperaba al menos lo emparejaran con Menory…. En fin. Kaoru pensó en Howard, no en Sharla, y eso me inspiro! Lamento si no era lo que esperaban. Salgo de la ciudad y tardare en actualizar; cuando llegue subiré los pedidos. Espero allá sido de su agrado n.n recuerden dejar review , jajaja


	6. Anillo:Kao&Luna

Ya volví de vacaciones y he aquí la prueba!!!

Disclaimer:

"Mujan Wakusei Survive no me pertenece… si no... Howard y Kaoru serian Yaoi!!! X3"

_**--0--**_

Era ya todo un piloto experto, en cambio se sentía como si fuese la primera vez que piloteaba. Ansiaba llegar, se moría de ganas por llegar a su destino!! Ya veía cerca el planeta y el solo pensar en lo que haría al llegar lo hacían sentirse mas nervioso aun!

"Que tontería" se reprocho a si mismo, llamándose infantil, tonto, niño y un montón de cosas mas, que insultos a si mismo le sobraban tanto como los nervios. Sentía su corazón saltar, la ansiedad pedirle que acelerara y su boca formarse en una idiota sonrisa de enamorado!

Logro aterrizar sin problemas y busco con su mirada aquellos ojos azules como el cielo que solía ver para recordarle siempre. Le vio ahí, con su bella figura, el cabello más largo y su cuerpo crecido. Jamás exuberante ni exageradas sus formas. Era lo justo, lo que debía ser, era lo perfecto y el equilibro que quería.

No soporto mucho. Se cambio y se deshizo de todo compromiso a una velocidad impresionante para poder ir con ella a comer algo, justo como habían acordado después de ser recibido entre sus calidos y amistosos brazos.

Llego a casa de ella, la saludo, charlaron, comieron y volvieron a platicar pero esta vez en un sofá, disfrutando la calidez del momento y de sus propios cuerpos. El ya no pudo soportar y atrapo sus labios, fue feliz enredando sus dedos entre los largos cabellos anaranjados, perdiéndose en la suave piel, oyendo la respiración entre cortada, viéndole moverse ante el placer que le brindaba. Dios, cuanto había extrañado eso!

Cedieron ante el deseo, la pasión del ambiente y la piel que clamaba por más y más. Se adoraban, se deseaban, se amaban… Habían pasado tanto miedo y al fin podían volver a ser un solo ser

"Kaoru…ahm.. Ka..o…ru..!" le escuchaba gemir entre jadeos, con su boquita entreabierta y las mejillas rojas, justo como le gustaba verle, entrando y saliendo de tan exquisito y maravilloso ser.

"Luna, te amo…" ahora era tan sencillo decirlo, embriagado por el placer y cuerpo de ella, haciéndolo recordar que tan difícil le fue confesar sus sentimientos años atrás cuando era un simple crío…

Llegaron a la cumbre y ambos cuerpos descansaron exhaustos, compartiendo el aire, mirándose a los ojos y sonriéndose, entrelazando aquella mano morena y masculina con aquella blanca, femenina y con un anillo de compromiso en uno de sus dedos…

"Creo que…. En primavera… me gustaría que la boda fuese en primavera" susurro Luna al oído de su prometido, acariciando los cabellos cafés, sonriendo llena de regocijo, siéndole devuelta la sonrisa junto con una caricia en el vientre

"Y…. que nombre crees que el quede mejor al bebe?..."

**Espacio de reflexiones NO culturales e ilógicas de AzkaChan:**

Que les pareció? Se me ha ocurrido al ver el final. Es que Kaoru se veía tan guapo!! LA parecer las insinuaciones HowardxMenoly volvieron al final y bueno, yo me moría de ganas por un "te amo" de parte de Kaoru pero bueno, ya ven XD ahora, los reviews:

**Edel:** Ehhh? Otro KaoruxHoward? Con gusto! Y Mas ahora que la serie llego a su fin y se ven tan monos!!! Ah, será maravilloso, hasta para hacer un fic aparte!!

**Kinnita:** Gracias por todos los mensajito y si, he visto ouran highschool host club. Un Howard&Menori? Hm vale pero tengo otro que haces XDU tengo otros en lista de espera TTU


	7. No es suficiente:H&M

Bueno, Wujin Makusai Survive no me pertenece. Aquí esta una petición hecha n.n espero sea de su agrado, para todas las personas que me han insistido tanto XD

Perdón a todos por la tardanza o si me había desaparecido, había cosas de escuela, es que ya me gradué y ya ven que siempre piden un último empujoncito, en fin, acabe este episodo a la 1:15am XDU me esforce

* * *

"_Volver a ese momento, a ese lugar_

_Un paraíso sin igual…"_

Su andar era tranquilo, son esa elegancia y toque de arrogancia tan conocido en su persona, las chicas gritaban, los guardaespaldas hacían lo suyo, el se volteaba, sonreía, cerraba un ojo y todas desmayadas. Toda una rutina… si… una rutina que amaba y a la vez llegaba a hacerlo sentir agobiado y es que, por dios, quería un momento de paz. Por fin, después de un tiempo vería a Menoli. Habían estado tan ocupados y asediados al llegar a la tierra que no hubo tiempo para aclarar las cosas. Y bueno, no es que la chica cooperará demasiado…

El enviaba rosas, y ella ni daba las gracias, el llamaba y ella no estaba, el iba a visitarla y misteriosamente, siempre estaba de viaje, OH! pero hoy no se escaparía, sabia que estaba en una junta importante y no tenia opción, a menos que prefiriera dejar a la gente sola, con dudas, solo por escapar de el, pero claro, ella JAMAS hacia algo como eso, no era su estilo…. Lo sabia bien, ellos se conocían más de lo que los otros creían…

"_Que hermoso seria volver_

_Al lugar donde le paraíso no es suficiente_

_Y el primer amor florece…"_

-Oh dios, no puede ser…. Madre, ayúdame –rezo, escondiéndose bajo su escritorio, ante la sorprendida mirada de su secretaria. Ella jamás actuaba tan…. estúpidamente, pero Howard la hacia hacer esas cosas, siempre, siempre, ese tonto hacia cosas impulsivas, como ir a su oficina de repente, como enviarle flores sin ser una ocasión especial como dicen, solo por ser miércoles, o llamarle sabiendo que ella no contestara…

-Señorita Menoli, esta bien? Que le pasa? Necesita algo?- Su secretaria, una chica pelirroja de ojos negros se había inclinado para poder ver a su jefa de frente, con sus ojos grandes, inocentes y confundidos ante tal actitud

-Si me busca un tipo rubio, no estoy, me he ido lejos, lo mas lejos que pueda ocurrírsete, no quiero verlo, haz entendido? Y cuídate, es un diablo enmascarado de ángel...-Musitaba, completamente roja al recordar al rubio, sus sonrisas, como era tan emotivo, a veces tan pesado y otras tan alegre…

-Ohhhh vamos, llevamos 4 años sin vernos, Menoli, deja de ser tan cruel- La secretaria y la Jefa casi se infartaron al oír la voz masculina- puedo verte a través del vidrio, se refleja, puedo verte sentada…-La veía bien, pese a las luces de la ciudad y las estrellas… Dios, se sentía tan bien al menos verla así, la extrañaba tanto… No importaba el tiempo, los miles de kilómetros, asteroides, planetas y estrellas que cruzara, sentía que esos 3 años sin verla eran más eternos…

-Ho-Howard…- tartamudeo, asomandose de debajo del escritorio, también saliendo casi corriendo la secretaria de la oficina, para dejar solos a las dos personas que al fin se daban la cara. Ella sonrojada, él con una decisión en su rostro que nunca había tenido en su vida.-Que te trae por aquí?- lo sabia muy bien, solo era parte de la formalidad…

-Lo sabes muy bien, Menoli-susurro, con esa cara tan llena de seriedad, con esa determinación que no lo abandonaba, con su espalda bien derecha, con su cuerpo reflejando la decisión en cada posición y paso que daba… hacia ella?!

-Así?... lo se muy bien?...-Rodeo el escritorio, como si empezara un juego del gato y el ratón entre los dos, dándole vueltas al mueble de fina y cara caoba, acariciando con las puntas de sus dedos izquierdos la costosa madera, sin detener su paso, sintiendo la mirada del otro en ella como si la desnudase.

"_Ven corriendo_

_Vuelve a mí_

_Toma mi alma_

_Y jamás me sueltes"_

Era una situación rara y sensual, casi sentía su ropa caer ante esos ojos profundos que la desvestían y la poseían casi en ese momento, ya no eran mas unos niños que se conformaban con abrazarse, decirse "te comprendo" y besarse frente a una fogata un día de lluvia, no mas, ahora sus cuerpos clamaban por algo diferente y mas profundo. Precisamente a eso temía Menoli, a caer en el hechizo del rubio, a dejarse llevar, a perder su lógica y metodismo al que estaba tan acostumbrada, a terminar como su madre, atada a un hombre tan frío, tan duro, que la sumió en una tristeza matadora para luego actuar como si nada fuese su culpa…. Pero que estaba pensando?

De ninguna manera, Howard era diferente, era más emocional, en cambio era ella quien era fría, metodológica, dura…. Que tal si era ella quien hundía al chico en una tristeza que lo llevase a la muerte? Que tal si en vez de ser ella la victima, lo era Howard. Se odiaría, desearía morir, nunca mas seria la misma persona, dejaría de sonreír, el mundo seria gris, ni se sentiría capaz de llorar….

Al fin lo comprendió, sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, paro sus pasos, el jueguito se puso en una pausa abrupta y repentina, una lagrima bajo por su rostro, proveniente de su mirada perdida en la nada. Eso es lo que probablemente su padre sintió. Un vacío tan grande que se comió el alma, los sentimientos y toda cosa que le atara a la vida. Por eso no sonreía, ni lloraba, solo aferrándose a que su hija debía mantener el honor de la familia.

-Eres lo mejor que puedo y podría tener…-le dijo al oído al alcanzarla, abrazándola, llevando la cabeza de ella a su pecho, dejándola desahogarse. Tal vez ya no eran niños que solo se conformaban con un abrazo, un "te comprendo", una fogata y un beso, pero por Dios, en verdad necesitaban aquello, de verdad se necesitaban, los abrazos, los "te comprendo" las fogatas a solas y los besos tan dulces que el azúcar se volvía algo amargo.

"_Te amare por siempre_

_Te guardare en mi corazón_

_Por que eres el primer amor_

_Y ojalá tenga un lugar en tu corazón"_

-Que bueno que… volviste... gracias… por... volver… a mi...-comenzó a llorar, mas y mas lagrimas invadían su rostro, los sollozos se hicieron presentes, él la miro con ternura, le sonrió amablemente y la beso. Si, era lo mejor que había tenido… el poder conocerla, el poder mirarla, hablarle, tocarla, besarla…

Se separaron, ella como siempre, frunció el ceño, apenada, mirando a otra dirección, eso le agradaba a Howard, así la quería, con todo lo bueno y lo malo, es por eso que había ido a buscarla. La tomo del rostro, hizo que lo mirara, ella se sonrojo mas, su mirada se hablando y de nuevo se posesiono de sus labios, estaba hambriento, el beso se volvía más movido, podían sentir sus labios apretados contra los del otro, las sensaciones tan placenteras, el ligero hormigueo, como se entre habrían ambas cavidades, dando paso a lo siguiente con suavidad.

Menoli estaba más que nerviosa, pero el ojitos de aceituna era tierno y amable con sus besos, sin prisa, sintiendo cada movimiento, lo disfrutaba y la invitaba a hacerlo también. Se separaron lentamente al cabo de unos minutos, viéndose fijamente. Café y verde, según la naturaleza, esos colores iban juntos.

"…_Por que el cielo no es suficiente…"_

-Oye, calma, Menoli!-reprendió esta vez él, alcanzándola, abrazándola por los hombros y dándole un beso en la mejilla, sonriendo ambos, viendo el hermoso bosque frente a ellos, parados en una colina, admirando el paisaje, verde y café de los árboles, como sus ojos, los colores variados de las flores, como sus almas, el azul del agua fría y tranquila, como ella, el amarillo del emotivo y brillante sol, como él.-Estas embarazada, debes cuidarte más, entendido?

-Te preocupas mucho, Howard, estoy y estaré bien, así que deja la paranoia- Decía eso por fuera pero amaba que se preocupara por ella, hacia sentir tan especial. Sintió la mano de su esposo sobre su vientre y sonrió, recargándose en él.

"…_Por que el cielo no es suficiente_

_Déjame ocupar un espacio en tu corazón_

_Así como tu lo ocupas en el mío…"_

* * *

**Espacio de reflexiones NO culturales e ilógicas de AzkaChan**

Uf, se me ha ido como agua y en verdad he gozado haciendo este capitulo! En lo personal me gusto mucho como quedo nn y bueno, aquí contesto los reviews que lindas personas me han dejado, wiii n0n

**AlexChanKikumaruXD:** Wow, que poderosas coincidencias, jajaja. Que bueno que te agrado, espero siga gustándote lo que saco. Perdona la tardanza o si me había desaparecido, había cosas de escuela, ya me gradué, y bueno, se amontonaron cosas.

**Kinnita:** Media?... bueno, ok, dejémoslo en termino medio, jajajaja XD Bueno si, quería incluir lo del bebe, tal vez luego haga drabble de eso, jijijij n n!

**katori:kaoru's girlfriend X...: **Jajaja descuida, que las mismas dudas tengo yo, lo de la cámara, la foto si se me hizo raro verla ahí oO, fue desconcertante y lo de Kaoru y Luna, bueno, todos quieren que sean pareja, jajaja igual que Howard y Menoli y bueno, aquí la respuesta a tan pedida pareja.

**Edel:** Pienso lo mismo, Sharla queda mejor con Bell y viceversa. Lamento el retraso del pedido, enserio, mil disculpas, ojalá esto logre componer un poco y compensar mi distracción n n

**o.OGraceO.o**Jajaj descuida, ay uno de Kaoru y Luna mas adelante en los episodios y como le dije a Katori, planeo uno sobre ellos con… bueno, tu lee XD

_**GRACIAS a las personas tan geniales, amables y lindas que dejan un review. También MUCHAS gracias a quienes leen y me inspiran a seguir.**_

_Seguiré con la actualización de otros fics, dentro de una semana ya deberán estar actualizados al menos 2, así que esperen verlos nn_

**Atte: Azka, La Cronista**


	8. Bebe: Kaoru

Gracias por dejar reviews! Contestacion abajo x.x

Disclaimer: Mujin Wakusei Survive no me pertenece

* * *

Bebe….El diccionario lo definía como:

_Infante muy pequeño que aun no anda._

_Niño muy pequeño dependiente de sus progenitores_

El sabia lo que era… claro, es común, todos saben que es un bebe o al menos tienen una imagen mental de ello… Bien, pero una cosa era la teoría, y otra la practica… Había tenido un bebe con Luna, un varón muy guapo, con el color cabello de su padre [igual de quebradizo y los ojos de su madre… Ella siempre lo cuidaba... y el trabajaba, era como un acuerdo mudo, y todo iba bien este primer año del…._bebe, _solo que ella…. Había decidido salir por esa noche, irían todas las chicas a tomar un café y no la culpaba si quería ir sola por esta vez, el problema era que… el tendría que cuidar a esa criaturita... el solo…. Era algo frágil, lo sabia, por eso mismo le daba miedo.

Escucho el llanto de Cají, su querido hijo y corrió enseguida a ver que pasaba. Sintió ese olor fétido llenarle la nariz y temió lo peor, pero no quedaba de otra… debía hacerlo... OH vamos, había sobrevivido en un planeta cazando, pescando, recolectando…. Lo haría a la 1…a las 2...a las 3……………….

……………. OK, no era muy fácil, y el llanto crecía. Tomo valor, aguanto la respiración, le quito rápidamente el pañal y lo tiro en el bote de afuera, todo en tiempo record, lo suficiente para no morir de asfixia. Ahora, debía limpiarlo…. Suspiro, lo hizo, con mucha pulcritud, se aseguro fácil 4 veces que el infante estuviese bien limpio y le puso el pañal, algo raro, algo mal, pero logro ponérselo. Vio que hacia pucheros.

-Ahora que?...- murmuro algo fastidiado, cosa que pareció captar Cají, comenzando a llorar. Derrotado, lo arrullo, pero no se dormía, así que supuso tendría hambre, acertando. En cuanto le dio el biberón se prendo de este y no le soltó hasta acabarlo. Tenía un apetito voraz! Terminada la comida, se quedo dormido, y Kaoru lo considero un descanso.

Recostó a su hijo en la cuna, lo arropo y lo miro dormir, acariciando su mejilla con su dedo índice, sintiendo que algo apretó dicho dedo, asustándose un poco, pero se relajo al ver que era esa pequeña y blanca manita. Un gran sentimiento lo embargo, algo parecido a la ternura, pero más grande, algo así como el amor; no como el que sentía por Luna. No existía atracción ni deseo, era si simplemente le amara y quisiera verle más feliz que cualquier otro ser humano en la tierra. Entonces lo comprendió…

Lo que su padre le dijo aquella vez que discutieron, pelearon, por que el quería ser astronauta, pero su padre se oponía. El le grito cosas horribles, cosas que un hijo se avergüenza de decir tiempo después. Pero el no lo culpo, ni se enfado, ni lo golpeo. Paro sus gritos y le miro con tristeza...

"_Solo un padre puede comprender a otro padre"_

Le dijo con voz suave y una tristeza profunda, dejándolo solo en la habitación. Tres días después se fue, sin despedirse de su padre, que hasta hoy, no ha visto, pero sabe que esta bien, fuerte y saludable como siempre, gracias a las llamadas de su madre.

-Tal vez… es hora de ir a ver a tu abuelo, no lo crees… Cajín?- Sonrió, mirando al mencionado dormir

* * *

-Jaja! Vaya, vaya, tiene un agarre fuerte-sonrió un hombre de ojos cafés y tez morena, con un cabello azabache, sujetando al pequeño Cajín entre sus viejos pero fuertes brazos

-Claro, tiene la fuerza de su padre... y de su abuelo…- Kaoru sonrió sinceramente a su padre, y este correspondió, feliz de ver a su hijo casado con una mujer encantadora. Hacia tanto que no veía al chico sonreír y eso reconfortaba su corazón…

Tal vez el diccionario se había olvidado de mencionar algo, de lo mas importante, de lo mas bello, y era algo que Kaoru había comprobado que solo se aprendía al volverse padre, o al sentir el agarre de esa manita aferrándose a la vida…

_Bebe: Ser pequeño, frágil y suave; Puede causar dolor de cabeza con su llanto, pero sus sonrisas alivian toda pena; Muy recomendable para reconfortar el corazón; Es como tener un ángel en casa; Da un poco mas de color a donde vaya_

Si… Sin duda esa era una definición que le gustaba más a Kaoru…

* * *

**Espacio de reflexiones NO culturales e ilógicas de AzkaChan:**

Bueno, aquí esta, otro dable. Wow, tengo muchos pedidos, jajaja! Bueno, me apurare para hacer ese lemon de Howard y Menoli que me piden, al igual que el yaoi. Tengan paciencia, onegai n-n

**katori kaouru's girlfriend**: Wa, espero poder leerlo he andado ocupada. Lamento si tardo!

**DarkAngelus:** lo de ojitos de aceituna... asi le decia yo a un "cuñado" y se enojaba mucho, mietras yo moria de risa, asi que te comprendo xD! Claro que pondre yaoi.. en cuanto pueda escapar de las fans KaoxLuna -huye-

**Ravena Rooth Logan**: Woa, muchas gracias, tu review me ha alagado!! Enserio es perfecto? Bueno, siempre hay que mejorar. Escribo fics de Naruto, por si quieres leer n n

**Kinnita:** jejeje ayhn pervertidilla, me haces pensar cosas raras, si onmigo sola tengo jijiji xD claro que lo escribo, hum X3

**matakishi-chan:** Vaya, ahora hay mucha fan yaoi, que bonito! Pero lo proximo sera yuri, para que los hombres tengan tambien para ellos. Prometo poner mas yaoi, tambien me encanta n0n

**Soledad de los Angeles:** Claro que seguire haciendo mas fics de HxM, tambien me encantan. Creo que trabajare como negra en epoca de esclavitud, uf! (digo esto SIN motivo racial, perdon si es ofendido u u)

Gracias por reviews! Recuerden dejar otros. Digan una pareja y el color, intrumento, objeto, comida o etc. Para que sea titulo o trate de eso X3 sera mas divertido y retador!


	9. En este mundo: Yuri

VOLVI! Aun no muero, joer!!! XDU Advierto, ay soft yuri!!! Si no os gusta, abstenerse de leer. Si queréis leer los reviews, están hasta abajo XD Provecho, chicos!!

* * *

"_Puedo jurarte que en este mundo, quien mas le quiso fui yo"_

Yacía en una cama, con una maquina respirando por ella, quemaduras por todos su cuerpo, llena de tantos cables como de anestesia y calmantes para el dolor que le causaba el simple contacto con el aire. Si pudiese gritar, de seguro lo haría. Por que le pasa eso a personas de su tipo? Es decir, ya habían sufrido antes, habían sobrevivido, finalizando con una sonrisa, siendo amables, pagando pecados que de seguro ni merecían. Pagando y limpiando todo lo malo que había hecho la humanidad, sufriendo y sufriendo para así quitar años o dolor al futuro castigo que tendría esta raza de idiotas. Por que pasaba eso?...

"_Verla sufrir así, era lo peor… Oh, Luna"_

Se sentó a un lado y le miro. Toda ella, todo su ser…. Estaba muriéndose cada día. Insistían en mantenerle con vida, que acaso no tenían consideración? Solo pensaban en ellos mismos, en SU dolor, no el de Luna. El único que parecía tener algo de verdadero amor a ella era Kaoru. Sabía bien que ella estaba muriendo y que si la dejaban ir de una vez ella estaría agradecida. Sharla lloraba e insistía en mantenerla ahí junto con Bell. Malditos sean esos dos… Howard se veía confundido, no sabia que partido tomar… Shako estaba igual que Kaoru…. Probablemente ellos entendían mejor….

"_Este mundo no esta hecho para ti, este mundo no esta listo para una alma como la tuya"_

Decían que era un accidente pero obvio. En ese incendio pudieron salvarte pero los celos los llevaron a traicionarte, a dejarte ahí tirada, agonizando. Ahora vienen todos los días, con la mirada baja, pidiendo un mudo perdón. Mis ojos no los perdonan, jamás podrían hacerlo, no lo merecen. Quisiera tocarte, debí abrazarte, quererte—no! Debí amarte más! Alómenos habértelo dicho! Aun que lo diga ahora, no escucharas. Mi deseo es grande, mi deseo es atarte… por siempre, siempre a mí.

"_Nadie esta listo para tu amor ni para amarte correctamente…"_

Me imagino a mi misma, tocando tu piel suave y blanca. Pasando por tus pechos que saboreo felizmente, bajando mi mano por tu vientre mientras tu sueltas una risilla nerviosa y te sonrojas y yo sin detenerme hasta sentir tu calidez, sumergiendo mi mano en tu paraíso, tu gimiendo tiernamente ante esto, abrazándote a mi, tocándome, tus manos sintiendo mi cuerpo, tanteando, dándome el mismo placer, el mismo amor, hasta llegar a la culminación, mirándonos tímidas, sin saber que decir por ser la primera vez.

Pero eso solo ocurre en mi mente. Me avergüenzo de mi misma. Me atrevo a pensarte así cuando estas junto a mi, muriéndote, agonizando aun después de 3 semanas!

"_Probablemente ni yo…"_

Vuelvo a la realidad. Ese sonido, no es normal, tu corazón, no tiene el mismo ritmo. Aprieto el botón, llamo para que te atiendan, quiero hacerlo pero ese toque áspero me detiene. Es tu mano, vendada y herida. Me miras, niegas ligeramente con la cabeza –"perdona…. Si vives en rencor…será muy triste…"- llegan las enfermeras, el doctor, yo salgo y me refugio en los primeros brazos que hallo, los de Kaoru que acaricia mi cabello intentando calmarme un poco –"Ella… necesita descansar…"- cuanta razón tiene y lo se, pero duele el admitirlo así que lloro aun mas –"Menoli… Luna ahora estará bien"- Lo se… Lo se…

Tanta agonía, tanto dolor, adiós amor….

-Lo lamento…. Perdónenme, no pude…. No…pude ayudarla…-

-Esta bien…-Kaoru mantuvo su mascara fría, así mismo Menoli que había parado su llanto y disimulaba seriedad; para sus conocidos era notorio que estaba en el adagio de su vida -Ella estará mejor así… Este mundo no estaba listo para ella…- dijo, mirando al castaño que sus ojos respondían "Pienso igual"

"_En este mundo, Luna, no había quien te entendiese y quienes te odiaban era por que envidiaban tu pureza"_

* * *

**Espacio de reflexiones NO culturales e ilógicas de AzkaChan:**

Me van a perdonar o tal vez no

La ultima frase la puse es forma a ver a quien le cae la saco! A los que odian a personajes nobles como Luna, Sakura (cambio, vamos!) y mi querida Tohru y les hacen maldades! Es más fácil ser malo que ser bueno y aquel que muestra esa gran nobleza es considerado un tonto. Es un error gigantesco y que debería la gente de avergonzarse!! Gracias a los reviews. Aviso, ya no más pedidos. SE ACABARON LOS PEDIDOS XD esto debe acabar algún día n un

Alex-chan Kyiozumi: Tambien tengo ganas de poner un KaoxLui! Tierno Kaoru? Uhm supongo que si XD Intentare poner Lemon. Deberé subir el rating!

Al3-Ch4n: bien, bien, pondré 3 capítulos más de kaoxluna XD antes de acabar

katori kaouru's girlfriend: ay dios te hice llorar o-oU XD perdón! Bueno, eso quiere decir que quedo lindo y en parte me hace sentí orgullosa. Gracias por los halagos! Yo si pienso que... ay cosas que solo siendo padres se entienden…

Kinnita: las pervertidas principiantes siempre son de closet XD jajajaja

matakishi-chan: Yo también amo el yaoi, wiiiiiii! El yuri es un reto auto impuesto pro mi. Lamento si el capitulo estuvo algo fuerte para el gusto

Sin mas, hasta luego!


End file.
